El olor de nuestro amor
by Allyselle
Summary: Harry ama el café, dormir hasta tarde y jugar al quidditch. Se podría decir que lleva una vida tranquila, hasta que cierto rubio irrumpe en su rutina. Muchas referencias muggles, mensajes extravagantes y un par de situaciones crack. Porque el amor está en el aire... Y huele a café.


**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a JK y la gente importante de Warner, si fueran míos el Drarry sería canon.

 **Notas de la autora:** ¡Estoy de regreso! Bueno, más o menos. Gracias a quienes me acompañan una vez más, su apoyo me anima a compartirles más de mis historias. Ustedes no saben, pero este es un día importante. Hace un año publiqué mi primer fic para esta pareja y desde entonces se convirtió en algo muy especial para mí. Por eso quise celebrarlo al publicar un OS lleno de romance, algo de humor y un par de situaciones crack, jaja. Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

 **El olor de nuestro amor**

El viento húmedo azotaba el rostro de Harry, haciéndole entrecerrar los ojos a pesar de las gafas. Algunos mechones oscuros se quedaban pegados contra su frente, hacía un calor de los mil demonios. Justo el día de la final de quidditch coincidía con el día más caliente del año. Las personas en las gradas se abanicaban con cualquier material a su disposición que les pudiera dar un poco de aire fresco. Harry escaneó el campo una vez más, a tiempo para ver a Angelina robándose la quaffle y dejando atrás a las cazadoras de Ravenclaw. La chica iba inspirada, como una ráfaga escarlata, surcando el cielo entre sus compañeros y rivales, siendo salvada de una bludger por Fred. O George. No, sí era Fred, notó gracias a la camiseta del equipo. Pero algo estaba fuera de lugar…

Un sonido agudo y persistente atacó los oídos de Harry. Arrrgh. ¿Quién demonios hacía ese ruido? Debían ser los Slytherin. Alguna nueva forma de distracción. No obstante, nadie más que él pareció percibirlo. Angelina marcó un gol y las gradas retumbaron con los gritos de los leones. Harry se elevó un poco más en su posición, echando una mirada furtiva a Cho. La chica seguía el juego con gesto de preocupación. En la esquina de la portería de Ravenclaw se vio un destello dorado…

El sonido estridente volvió a escucharse, robando la concentración de Harry y haciéndole cerrar los ojos con una mueca. Al abrirlos, la snitch se había vuelto a perder de vista. Tenían que ser los Slytherin, no cabía duda. De alguna forma le habían hechizado solo a él, listos para distraerlo en el momento apropiado. Harry escudriñó las gradas con insistencia, pero por más que estrechara los ojos, no podía encontrarlos. Los Gryffindors ocupaban el centro de las gradas de la derecha, tenían pancartas hechizadas y un león de bengala. Los Ravenclaws estaban en el lado opuesto del campo, vistiendo capas hechas de plumas y sombreros que simulaban un pico de águila. El sonido volvió a martillear sus tímpanos al tiempo que Cho salía zumbando en dirección a los postes de gol. ¡Sabía que la había visto rondando por ahí! Harry persiguió a la chica, ignorando el nuevo intento de los Slytherin por persuadirlo, dándole alcance con facilidad y localizando a la escurridiza snitch.

-El sauce boxeador anuncia su retiro de la WWE, Gilderoy Lockhart estará firmando autógrafos en la lechucería y la escasez de ranas de chocolate empieza a afectar a los alumnos de todos los años –anunció Luna por medio del altavoz mágico-. Lea estas y otras noticias en la gaceta del thestral, auspiciado por… -ese maldito sonido de nuevo, cada vez con mayor duración, lo hizo frenar en seco. Harry se sujetó la cabeza con una mano. No podía ser Voldemort porque… no recordaba porqué, pero el ardor en la cicatriz le parecía algo tan lejano…

-¡Potter! –la voz de Draco Malfoy llegó de ningún lado. Harry miró alarmado hacia abajo. Cho se había quedado suspendida a unos metros del suelo, viendo en todas direcciones. No agitaba el brazo en ademan triunfante, así que supuso que la snitch se había escabullido en el último minuto.

Un sonido silbante le llegó por detrás y Harry se giró a tiempo de ver como Fred se interponía entré él y una bludger, enviándola hacia una cazadora de Ravenclaw con increíble precisión.

-Te debo una –le gritó, sonriendo.

-Ya te lo cobraré en Hogsmeade –devolvió el pelirrojo, mientras se alejaba para hacer una jugada conjunta con George. Algo en la abierta y cálida sonrisa de Fred le conmovió de forma insospechada.

No tuvo tiempo de meditar sobre eso, porque de inmediato su atención fue captada por la snitch, que revoloteaba en zigzag cerca de uno de los golpeadores de Ravenclaw. No lo pensó dos veces. Se pegó a la escoba y la dirigió hacia abajo, controlando la velocidad y la inclinación. El chico le miró con sorpresa y se apartó del camino, temiendo una colisión. Perfecto. No veía a Cho por ninguna parte. Sólo tendría que estirar un poco la mano y la pelotita alada sería suya. Así como la copa. Sintió el cosquilleo de las alas contra los dedos y…

El ruido resonó una vez más y no se detuvo. Siguió y siguió. Y la snitch se alejó, los gritos cesaron, Luna dejó de hablar sobre Thunderbirds morados, de pronto ya no estaba montando la escoba y consiguió identificar el sonido.

Era el timbre. Y él estaba en su cama, enredado con los cobertores y con la mano estirada buscando una pelota inexistente.

Harry se sentó con un gruñido mientras el timbre seguía sonando sin tregua. A ese paso, todos los vecinos del edificio sabrían que tenía visitas. Pateó las mantas y sacó un pie, con la mala suerte de que el otro seguía enredado en el cubrecama, por lo que cayó de cara sobre el suelo de madera. El estruendo al menos pareció ser audible en el pasillo, porque el sonido irritante cesó. Maldijo en voz alta, librándose de las sabanas y recuperando sus lentes de la mesita de noche. _Oh,_ _de verdad esperaba que fuera una emergencia._ Que le buscaran porque un ejército de dementores amenazaba con invadir la ciudad y él era el único capacitado para crear un patronus en kilómetros a la redonda. Que el buscador titular de la selección había tenido un accidente muy trágico y él era el único con las habilidades para reemplazarlo. Que se había ganado la lotería y un viaje a Madrid. O a Ámsterdam. Donde sea, mientras tuviera los gastos pagados. Claramente no estaba en ninguna de sus opciones que el rostro que vería al abrir la puerta sería el de un hombre de su edad, con el cabello rubio peinado de lado y una carpeta de cuero en las manos.

El maldito Draco Malfoy le había impedido tomar la snitch y ganar la copa de las casas.

-Malfoy –saludó, sin poder ni querer evitar el tono de reproche-. ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

-¿Temprano, Potter? ¡Son casi las once de la mañana! –Harry hizo un mohín de desinterés.

Para él eso era temprano. El día anterior había tenido un reñido encuentro contra los Kenmare Kestrels, el juego se alargó hasta las tres de la mañana y lo había dejado hecho polvo; ni siquiera tuvo fuerzas para aparecerse en la fiesta de celebración. Además, la mayor parte del tiempo entrenaba por la tarde, así que en definitiva no era una persona madrugadora. Claro, no es algo que fuera a discutir con Malfoy. Quien, a propósito, lo miraba con suspicacia y cierta nota de sospecha. _Oh._ Esperaba por su respuesta.

-Es temprano para mí –corrigió y se pasó una mano por los cabellos enredados-. Sigues sin decirme qué haces aquí –no es como si fueran amigos. Aunque tampoco seguían en los mismos tratos hostiles del pasado. Supuso que estaban en un punto intermedio. Un punto en que las sonrisas rápidas y los asentimientos cordiales era toda la relación entre ellos. Y uno que otro comentario si se veían en el callejón Diagon.

-Hay un asunto que quisiera tratar contigo. Y apreciaría no tener que hacerlo en el pasillo.

 _Oh. De nuevo._ No lo había invitado a pasar. Harry se rascó la nariz y se hizo a un lado con cierta mortificación.

-Claro, pasa.

-Gracias, Potter –Malfoy se detuvo a un par de pasos de la puerta-. Oye… ¿estás bien? –pues vaya que debía verse desastroso para que hasta él pudiera impregnar preocupación a la pregunta.

-Amm… el juego terminó de madrugada. Supongo que tengo una especie de resaca deportiva –sonrió con indecisión, consciente que pocas veces se había permitido bromear con él en particular-. Como sea. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

-¿No te habrás embriagado tras el juego, verdad? –Harry frunció el ceño.

Esa era una amonestación que escuchaba con frecuencia, aunque de boca de Andrómeda, quien se cercioraba de su sobriedad antes de permitirle ver a Teddy.

-Claro que no. Sólo es cansancio, en serio.

-Podrías tomar una poción para dormir sin sueños, te recuperarías más rápido –sugirió.

-Causan adicción en el 58% de quienes las consumen y ralentizan las funciones cognitivas durante las primeras tres horas al despertar –expuso los datos como en automático, tan acostumbrado estaba a los sermones de su entrenador.

-¿Desde cuando eres una enciclopedia andante? Casi siento que estoy hablando con Granger –Harry negó.

-A lo que me refería es… que sólo me hacen falta unas horas de sueño, una abundante comida y estaré como nuevo –entonces miró con indecisión la carpeta en las manos pálidas de Malfoy.

 _¿Qué tipo de ayuda quiere?, ¿Podré volver a dormir pronto o será mejor preparar un café?, ¿Y por qué Malfoy parece tan a gusto en mi departamento?,_ las preguntas bulleron en su cabeza, pero no llegó a expresar ninguna.

-Oye… Creo que no es necesario que lo diga, pero me despertaste. Así que… si me disculpas, tengo que tomar un café. O lo que sea que quieras hablar conmigo será una pérdida de tiempo –y dicho eso, le hizo un gesto de invitación para que lo siguiera.

Su cocina era amplia y bien equipada. Tenía horno, tostador, licuadora, batidora… en fin, todos los cacharros muggles existentes, como les llamaba Ron. Pero una máquina en específico era su orgullo, su debilidad, su posesión más preciada: una cafetera multifuncional. ¡Es que era tan fácil usarla! Y en cuestión de minutos, tenía en sus manos una taza humeante de exquisito y reconfortante café. Y con Merlín por testigo, que él no podía empezar el día sin su café.

-¿Así que ahora también eres de esos adictos al café? ¿No puedes empezar el día sin un brebaje espeso y amargo? –arrastró un poco las palabras, aunque sin esconder del todo la curiosidad que le provocaban los aparatos de la estancia.

-En realidad lo soy. Lo primero que hago al despertar es venir aquí a prepararme un café. Ni siquiera lo pienso, de hecho, creo que no consigo pensar con claridad hasta después de tomarlo –se encogió de hombros, buscó su taza favorita (blanca, con la inscripción "Love is in the air… and it smells like coffee"), la colocó bajo el dispensador y marcó su combinación de café favorita.

-¿Cómo es que tienes todos estos… objetos? Creí que la magia interfería con ellos.

-Ah… eso. No uso mucha magia por aquí –Malfoy lo miró sin comprender-. Digamos que vivo al estilo muggle.

-¿Por qué querrías hacer eso? –inquirió, con los ojos grises cada vez más desconcertados.

-Bueno… tengo cierta debilidad por los objetos tecnológicos muggles. Y como has dicho, no funcionan bien con magia alrededor.

-¿Quieres decir que ni siquiera tienes encantamientos de protección en este sitio? – _ahí vamos de nuevo,_ pensó. Malfoy no era, ni por asomo, la primera persona en hacer hincapié en aquello. Y con la experiencia que le precedía, contestó:

-Tengo seguridad al estilo muggle. Hay sensores de movimiento.

-¿El qué…? –claro. ¿Qué había estado pensando?

Draco Malfoy era un sangre pura, educado para menospreciar a los muggles y muy mal informado sobre sus costumbres.

-Mmm. Lo que quiere decir, es que si alguien intenta entrar a la fuerza, lo sabré –la maquina empezó a hacer el ruido de la felicidad. Al menos lo era para Harry, ya que le indicaba que su café estaba a punto de salir. En cambio, Malfoy desenfundó la varita y miró con desconfianza su entorno.

-¿Escuchaste eso?

-Sí… y apreciaría que guardes eso. No quiero que mis electrodomésticos se vuelvan locos por un hechizo innecesario. Es la máquina la que hace ruidos –añadió, mirando significativamente la varita de espino del rubio.

-¿Y es normal que haga esos ruidos? –Insistió, guardándola con cierto recelo-. ¿No estará descompuesta?

-Es perfectamente normal –y justo en ese instante, el café tipo americano salió del dispensador, inundando la estancia con su aroma concentrado. Harry tenía años sin oler una amortentia, pero estaba seguro de que ese olor debía ser parte de ella-. Bien, ahora sí puedo atenderte –Malfoy asintió, yendo a sentarse a la barra del desayuno-. Disculpa, qué descortés. ¿Quieres algo de beber?

-Bueno, si no has olvidado completamente que eres inglés, quizás tengas algo de té que ofrecerme –pinchó, alzando una ceja.

-Eh… -no es que Harry lo hubiese olvidado. Es que su vida social estaba en tal decadencia, que no se sentía obligado a tener provisiones para alguien que no fuera él.

-Oh, por Merlín.

-¿Qué tal un café? –ofreció.

-Mejor agua.

-Vamos, Malfoy. ¿En serio no te gusta?

-Es demasiado amargo –arrugó la nariz, pareciendo ofendido por el olor proveniente de la taza de Harry.

-No todos son así. Verás, tengo una maquina multifunción. Pide el que quieras, un capuchino, un moka, un latte o… -se detuvo por la expresión perdida de Malfoy.

-¿Qué es un capuchino? – _no podía ser._

Debía estar jugándole una broma. Pero el hombre no se caracterizaba precisamente por su sentido del humor, así que supuso que hablaba en serio.

-Ya veo, sólo has probado café tradicional –exclamó con entendimiento-. Ya verás o más bien probarás lo que te has estado perdiendo –se puso en acción de nuevo.

Tuvo un momento de indecisión cuando buscó una taza. Todas las que poseía eran regalos de Ron. Su amigo había descubierto una tienda de vajillas graciosas en el Londres muggle y le regaló toda una colección de tazas con mensajes que iban desde lo divertido hasta lo obsceno. No podía servirle a Malfoy en su taza de "Soy la oveja arcoíris de la familia" o en la de "Tómame mientras sigo caliente". Finalmente optó por la de "Soltero dorado", que era la favorita de Ron.

-Veamos, dices que no te gusta porque es amargo. Creo que el capuchino moka es lo que necesitas en tu vida –determinó, en el tono que utilizaba para dar las indicaciones del juego a su equipo.

Colocó la nueva taza en el compartimento y marcó la especificación. Pocas veces tomaba él algo tan dulce, pero había momentos en que ese tipo de café era todo lo que necesitaba. Los ruidos que parecían poner nervioso a su auto invitado se escucharon de nuevo, hasta que un flujo de café espumeante y dulzón fue a parar a la taza.

-Aquí tienes. Puedes agregar más azúcar, pero deberías probarlo primero –Malfoy aceptó la taza con cierta cautela, removiendo el líquido con la cucharilla y olfateando el contenido.

Cuando pareció determinar que no era ninguna sustancia sospechosa, se llevó la taza a los labios y dio un sorbo. Harry esperaba con cierta ansiedad su reacción. El ceño en la pálida frente sólo se acentuó, aunque profirió un sonido indeterminado. Malfoy tomó un segundo trago, esta vez más generoso y se dibujó sin querer un bigote de espuma. Relamió sus labios despacio, aunque no logró eliminar todo el rastro de café en ellos. Harry percibió la imagen tan inesperadamente inocente que prefirió no comentar nada.

-No está mal –dijo por veredicto, aunque mantuvo la taza en su mano.

-Bien –retomó, tras unos tragos a su propio café-. ¿Para qué necesitabas mi ayuda?

* * *

Era el primer fin de semana libre que Harry tenía en años. Al menos así se sentía, aunque sabía que exageraba. Incluso había declinado la oferta de Hermione para ir de compras. Ron por su parte, era en esos días que pasaba más atareado, ayudando a George con las multitudes que invadían Sortilegios Weasley. Fue entonces que Harry recordó el sueño de hacía cuatro días, cuando jugaba una ficticia final de quidditch contra Ravenclaw. Fred había estado ahí, sonriendo y cuidando su espalda. Se vio transportado a esas primeras semanas, en que veía a George y esperaba que tras él viniera su copia exacta con un toque más de malicia. Debió ser un infierno para George, más que para cualquier otra persona. El chico había dejado pasar cerca de cinco meses antes de volver a abrir la tienda y cuando lo hizo, no avisó a nadie. Harry no conseguía imaginar cómo debió ser volver a ese lugar solo. Todavía meditaba al respecto, cuando el timbre lo sobresaltó. Había estado a punto de quedarse dormido.

 _¿Quién, en nombre de Godric, me busca a las tres de la tarde en domingo?_ medio refunfuñó, dejando su cómodo rincón en el sofá.

De alguna forma, debió haberlo imaginado.

-Malfoy –saludó, haciéndose a un lado de inmediato.

-No tienes la chimenea conectada a la red flú –fue su saludo.

 _Pero ni siquiera eso me salva de visitantes inesperados,_ agregó en su mente mientras Malfoy seguía hablando.

-Cuando dijiste que hacías las cosas al estilo muggle, no creí que incluyera estar incomunicado por completo con el mundo mágico.

-No tengo chimenea –hizo un gesto vago a la sala, ignorando el resto del comentario.

-¿Qué? –Los ojos claros escanearon la estancia, cada segundo más escandalizados-. ¿Y qué haces en invierno? Porque no puedes usar hechizos calentadores por… -y señaló la televisión, el objeto eléctrico más cercano.

-Uso la calefacción –dijo sencillamente.

-¿La qué…? – _oh, dulce Morgana._

-Calefacción. Es un aparato muggle que… mantiene el aire caliente –Harry se hizo bueno simplificando el modo de funcionar de las cosas, cuando al final de su plática anterior, Malfoy se había interesado por el microondas y la tostadora.

-¿Cómo una chimenea? –y ladeó el rostro, con la curiosidad encendiendo la mirada gris tormenta.

-Ajá. Pero funciona con electricidad –Harry se ajustó las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz-. Ven –lo condujo hasta la sala, donde señaló el aparato color blanco hueso en la pared-. Eso es un radiador. Es lo que emite el aire caliente para mantener la temperatura en todo el apartamento. Lo controlo con esto –alzó el mando que siempre mantenía en una mesa cercana, por su conocida tendencia a perder las cosas-. Elijo la temperatura que quiero.

-Vaya –dejó escapar por lo bajo, mirando el radiador como Harry había visto un día a las escobas voladoras.

-Supongo que si estás aquí es por tu investigación –añadió, cambiando de tema y yendo a sentarse.

La vez anterior, Malfoy le había ido a buscar para que le ayudara con un trabajo de investigación. El hombre estaba a punto de terminar su carrera como pocionista, por lo que le habían asignado un trabajo sobre pociones de uso regular en deportistas y los efectos adversos que presentaban. Al parecer, debía hacer algún aporte original para mejorar la fórmula de alguna de ellas. Harry colaboró contándole sobre diversos casos en que algunas pociones tuvieron efectos inesperados, aun estando bien preparadas. Le habló de pociones prohibidas y de aquellas que evitaban porque a largo plazo terminaban afectando su desempeño. Aunque seguía preguntándose porqué Malfoy había acudido precisamente a él por ayuda. Dudaba que fuera el único contacto que tenía en el rubro.

-Estuve pensando en lo que dijiste de la poción para dormir sin sueños. Tal vez no pueda hacer mucho con lo que respecta a la adicción, pero tengo algunas ideas para la sensación de lentitud que causa al despertar. También tengo nuevas dudas sobre el uso de las pociones de regeneración acelerada y estimulantes musculares.

-Ya veo, pregunta lo que necesites –accedió de inmediato.

 _Supongo que hay peores formas de gastar un domingo,_ divagó.

Malfoy carraspeó con delicadeza, distrayéndolo de sus somnolientos pensamientos.

-Eh, Potter. ¿No se te está olvidando algo? –Harry le miró con duda y luego se miró a sí mismo.

-De acuerdo, sé que aún estoy usando pijama. Pero es que es mi primer fin de semana libre en meses y no esperaba visitas –soltó a la defensiva.

 _Me duché en la noche y apenas me he movido desde entonces_ , agregó para sí mismo. Y no creía que su camiseta azul y el pantalón de cuadros a juego fueran tan impresentables. Al menos no llevaba la de unicornios y arcoíris, cortesía de Ron después que se enteró de las preferencias de Harry. Sí, Ronald Weasley era un peligro en las tiendas de objetos personalizables muggles.

-No me refería a eso. Realmente me es indiferente –y lo remarcó con un gesto que restaba importancia al asunto-. No me has ofrecido nada para beber.

-Oh. Sí, eso. No he tenido tiempo de ir a comprar, pero tengo un poco de jugo si te apetece –Malfoy volvió a toser.

-Creo que voy a resfriarme –comentó.

-Entonces… eh… ¿un café?

-Prepáralo igual que la vez anterior –demandó, comenzando a hurgar en su carpeta.

Harry se dirigió a la cocina con una sonrisa satisfecha. Aunque intentara ocultarlo, ni siquiera Malfoy podía resistirse al café de su leal máquina.

* * *

Subió la cremallera de su chaqueta de cuero y buscó una bufanda adecuada para el frío invernal. Qué suerte que siempre mantenía su casillero con una cantidad variada de ropas muggles. No es que se olvidara de las prendas y fueran a parar ahí… bueno, en realidad si era eso. Pero es que había días en que detestaba usar túnicas y se paseaba con sus ropajes muggles, escandalizando a los magos conservadores a su paso. Acababa de finalizar un entrenamiento de ocho horas y pese a que por lo general se iba a duchar a casa, ese día había hecho una excepción. Se preparaba para aventurarse en el Londres muggle con propósito de ver una película y cenar por ahí. Era un plan que le encantaba, dado que le permitía descansar un poco del jaleo que armaba su presencia en el mundo mágico, pero al mismo tiempo era un plan totalmente nuevo por la compañía que tendría.

-Potter –un hombre poco mayor que él irrumpió en el área de casilleros, vestía una bufanda con el escudo del equipo y lucía la sonrisa del gato de Cheshire.

 _Acaba de convencer a alguien para que le venda su alma o viene a burlarse de mí,_ apostó.

-Escuché que por primera vez te negaste a entrenar con los suplentes. Creí que era porque estabas enfermo.

 _Así que es la segunda._ Harry se encogió evasivamente, luchando por domar aunque fuera un poco su rebelde cabello.

-Demian y Ralf dijeron que tendrías alguna cena con amigos. Kellen dijo que quizás solo querías dormir –mencionó a sus compañeros de equipo, suspirando con dramatismo-. Pero resulta que todos nos equivocamos.

Harry chasqueó la lengua, ocupándose de tener suficiente dinero muggle en su billetera. Si hacía como que no le prestaba atención, tal vez Sean se iría.

-En la recepción hay un rubio muy atractivo preguntando por ti –sus manos vacilaron sobre el frasco de colonia, pero lo disimuló enseguida, rociando un poco en su chaqueta y cuello-. ¿Desde cuando sales con Draco Malfoy?

-No salgo con Malfoy –dijo finalmente, rindiéndose a la insistencia de su amigo-. Sólo iremos a comer por ahí.

-Eso suena a una cita –insinuó.

-Más bien es una salida con un amigo.

-Espera… ¿dices que Demian y Ralf tenían razón?

-Así es –Sean hizo un sonido irritado y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta.

Después de todo, era un perfeccionista de primera y le obsesionaba siempre tener la razón. Por algo era el accionista mayoritario, continuamente presente en sus prácticas. Tenía un afilado instinto para los negocios y la vida misma.

-Qué más da. Por cierto, Harry… Tal vez para ti no sea una cita, pero por la apariencia de tu amigo –y pronunció la última palabra con tono sugerente-, diría que él sí que piensa que lo es.

-Se ama demasiado a sí mismo para lucir mal. Créeme, no es por mí –pero a su argumento le respondió una sonrisa cómplice y una mirada que le dejó un sentimiento de turbación y un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

Claro que no era una cita. Para empezar, siempre era él quien tomaba la iniciativa al salir con alguien. Y esa vez, había sido idea de Malfoy.

 _-Potter… ¿qué es esto? –esa frase ya se estaba haciendo común en los labios del rubio._

 _Tras haber estado trabajando en su investigación sobre pociones, Harry decidió que ya era tarde y lo invitó a cenar algo. Claro que no tenía la menor idea de qué podría preparar para tan exigente comensal. Mientras revisaba en la nevera, Malfoy se había ido paseando por la cocina, entreteniéndose con sus electrodomésticos. En ese preciso momento, le señalaba un aparato circular._

 _-Ah, eso. Es una wafflera._

 _-¿Cómo funciona?_

 _-Bueno, preparas la mezcla, la pones a precalentar, luego la colocas en la wafflera, la cierras y esperas –Malfoy levantó la tapa con extrema delicadeza, como si temiera romperla._

 _-¿Y ya está?_

 _-Ajá. Obtienes Waffles perfectos y deliciosos._

 _-¿Podrías preparar unos?_

 _-¿Ahora?_

 _-Por favor –y le lanzó una sonrisa encantadora, como si fuera un niño pequeño pidiendo que le dejen jugar un rato más._

 _-Claro... –se dedicó a buscar la leche y algunos huevos-. Los muggles suelen comerlos por la mañana, pero si quieres cenar Waffles, cenemos Waffles._

 _-Hablando de eso… -y se apartó un paso, dándole espacio-. ¿Has ido al cine muggle? Theo dice que es divertido._

 _Una parte de Harry se asombró al enterarse que los Slytherin visitaban el mundo muggle, que se interesaban en sus formas de entretenimiento. Pero se recuperó de inmediato, atendiendo a la mirada expectante de Malfoy._

 _-Sí, voy con Hermione y Ron algunas veces._

 _-¿Hay que hacer reservación para ir? –un sentimiento cálido y hormigueante le recorrió. No pudo distinguirlo al principio, hasta que vio como Malfoy esperaba su respuesta con nerviosismo, como si temiera haber dicho algo estúpido. Ternura, eso era lo que le provocaba._

 _-No realmente. Llegas, compras los boletos y esperas que sea la hora de la función._

 _Muchas preguntas siguieron, sobre cómo era un cine, qué películas presentaban y cuál era el más cercano. Harry se encontró hablando a detalle con él mientras preparaba los Waffles, notando la genuina curiosidad de Malfoy, quien parecía seguir sus gestos con interés._

 _-Potter… tú… -Malfoy se aclaró la garganta-. ¿Quisieras ir conmigo al cine… a cenar? –la repentina invitación lo tomó por sorpresa, mientras rociaba de caramelo los Waffles._

 _-Claro. Sólo te advierto que mis horarios son algo impredecibles._

 _-Puedes enviarme una lechuza cuando tengas tiempo._

 _-Sí, eso suena bien –accedió, tendiéndole el plato. Malfoy le obsequió otra de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas._

No. No podía ser. ¿Acaso Malfoy había estado… coqueteando con él? Claro que no. Harry notaría esas cosas. Se conocían desde hace tiempo y parecía muy posible ser amigos después de todo. Llevaba tres semanas ayudándole con la investigación, probablemente Malfoy sólo se sentía agradecido. Nada más.

 _Sean sólo quería ponerme nervioso para poder divertirse a costa mía, es todo,_ resolvió.

Se aferró a su razonamiento mientras dejaba la seguridad del cuarto de los casilleros y recorría los pasillos. Una parte de él deseaba haber podido consultar a Hermione sobre eso. En la recepción de las oficinas del estadio oficial de los Falcons, Draco Malfoy lo esperaba luciendo imposiblemente atractivo. Y Harry no había sido coaccionado por Sean para pensar algo así, nada más que su miopía no era tan grave como para negar lo evidente.

Claro que el buen gusto del rubio no era la única razón por la que retenía las miradas de la secretaria y las chicas de publicidad. Sólo que no podían ocultar su asombro… Y es que no todos los días se veía al hijo de Lucius Malfoy vistiendo ropas muggles. Malfoy llevaba el cabello con aspecto natural, sin gomina y dejando que parte del flequillo le cubriera la frente. Los vaqueros oscuros y la chaqueta de cuero le daban la apariencia de un modelo muggle. Sonrió en cuanto le vio, levantándose para encontrarse a medio camino con él.

-Vaya, Malfoy… Te ves… -Harry tragó saliva-. Te queda bien el estilo muggle –finalizó, con un tono un tanto agudo. _Debía ser por el cansancio después de la práctica._

-Gracias. Aunque no tienes nada que envidiar –y le dio una mirada apreciativa de pies a cabeza que llevó algo de calor a las mejillas del Gryffindor. _Sí, obviamente era cansancio_.

-Bueno… es amable de tu parte decirlo, teniendo en cuenta que he pasado casi ocho horas entrenando –y se subió las gafas por la nariz, sintiendo un repentino temblor en sus extremidades. _Cansancio, cansancio, cansancio._

-No soy tan amable como para comentar algo que no sea verdad –dijo, arrastrando las palabras-. ¿Nos vamos?

Harry se apresuró a asentir. Ya estaban atrayendo demasiado la atención. Y él realmente, realmente, necesitaba un poco de aire fresco; porque de pronto todo el que había recibido durante el día era insuficiente.

* * *

-Está oscuro –fue la primera impresión de Malfoy en cuanto pusieron un pie dentro de la sala de cine. Farolas amarillentas y líneas luminiscentes en las gradas marcaban el camino seguro para llegar a sus butacas, así que él se encargó de dirigirlo.

-Se pondrá más oscuro. Es parte de la ambientación para… mejorar la experiencia, supongo.

-Está frío.

-Aire acondicionado. Como la calefacción, pero… A la inversa –por fin ubicó sus asientos, dos filas antes del final. Por el momento no había nadie más.

-¿Esperaremos hasta que esté lleno? –siguió, resaltando cada detalle. Harry estaba pensando seriamente en advertirle que guardara silencio, al menos durante la función.

-No, no siempre venden todos los boletos. La película empezará en unos minutos, después de algunos anuncios y avances de las próximas películas a estrenarse.

-¿Sobre qué dijiste que será…?

-…superhéroes –contestó. La pantalla acababa de cobrar vida, mostrando el comercial de unas bebidas. Malfoy inclinó el rostro hacia atrás, probablemente un poco cegado por el brillo repentino.

-Es enorme –decididamente había escogido un mal momento para comenzar a comer, porque se atragantó al escuchar el comentario.

 _Maldito Sean y sus miradas enigmáticas_ , él había sembrado dudas que no tenían cabida ahí. Malfoy y él apenas estaban dando un par de pasos en el terreno amistoso. Eso era todo. Por algún motivo fuera de su campo de comprensión, al rubio le provocaba curiosidad la tecnología muggle y él estaba ahí para responder a sus dudas. Eso era todo. Nada de segundas intenciones.

La luz se atenuó hasta casi extinguirse y el aire a su alrededor se puso un poco más frío, señal inequívoca de que la película empezaría en breve. Al menos el Gryffindor lo sabía.

-Harry –llamó Malfoy en un susurro apremiante, colocando una mano sobre su brazo.

-Deberías guardar…

-Lo sientes, ¿verdad? Creo que uno se acerca.

-Uhhm, ¿Malfoy?

-Todo se oscureció y está más frío… Tiene que ser uno de ellos… -el logo de la 21st Century Fox apareció en la pantalla, acallando los murmullos imperiosos del chico-, ¡Un dementor! –dijo más fuerte, justo cuando se mostraron las silenciosas letras de _Constantin Films_. Dos filas abajo, unos adolescentes voltearon hacia ellos.

-Oye, no es eso… Es normal, parte de la función.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Por supuesto. Mira, está empezando. Será mejor que permanezcamos en silencio.

Harry no era precisamente un apasionado del género, pero reconocía que la película tenía su gracia. Además, uno de los actores principales era bastante atractivo. Malfoy no volvió a interrumpir, aunque estuvo un poco tenso al inicio. Pasada una media hora, se relajó a su lado e incluso le escuchó reír durante alguna de las escenas.

Fue hasta que aparecieron los créditos que se percató de un detalle curioso y por demás rarísimo: Malfoy había mantenido la mano en su brazo durante toda la función.

* * *

-Honestamente, yo también me habría deprimido si un día despertara y todo mi cuerpo se hubiera convertido en roca. No es un poder que pueda envidiarse –expuso Malfoy, tratando la trama con más seriedad de la que merecía.

Harry cada vez dudaba más sobre el contenido de esa salida. Superada la impresión inicial, reflexionó sobre las palabras de Sean y su propia percepción del asunto; concluyendo que si _eso_ era en realidad una _cita,_ él no estaba realmente en contra del suceso. Se le fue medio filme en cuestionarse cómo es que había llegado a esa resolución. Quizás por la actitud más abierta y agradable del chico, quizás por el interés casi infantil que demostraba hacia la cultura muggle, o quizás porque simplemente se la pasaba bien con él cuando llegaba a invadir su apartamento y a tomarse su café. El resultado era el mismo. Por ello, en caso de que sí fuese una cita, decidió tomar la iniciativa y propuso visitar una pizzería famosa. No era cualquier lugar de comida rápida, sino que su pizza era cocinada en un horno artesanal. Además, la cerveza morena que vendían ahí era su segunda bebida favorita después del café.

-Veamos, si pudieras elegir, ¿qué súper poder te gustaría tener? –Malfoy dio un trago a su smoothie sabor frutilla. Harry empezaba a encontrar un patrón en él y es que parecía tener debilidad por las cosas dulces.

 _Sólo una más a la lista del billón de cosas en que diferimos,_ pensó con algo de diversión. _Aunque ahora parece que todas esas cosas, en lugar de enfrentarnos, nos dan algo de qué hablar,_ añadió.

-De los que tenían esos chicos, definitivamente sería el del tipo de metal.

-¡Él era el villano!

-¿Y eso qué? Era un buen poder –sostuvo, apropiándose de una nueva porción de pizza-. ¿Qué poder elegirías tú?

-No sé, probablemente el chico en llamas. Aunque ser la mole no suena tan mal para mí, así tal vez no atraería tanto la atención.

Malfoy se echó a reír, deteniendo su tarea de rociar pimienta en su pizza. Sí, definitivamente esa risa ligera y la aguda mirada que la seguía sumaban puntos a su favor.

-Claro, una montaña de roca humanoide no llama la atención. Perfectamente razonable, Harry.

-Sí, creo que sería un poco inconveniente –cedió, dibujando una sonrisa. También ese irónico sentido del humor y la forma en que había empezado a llamarlo por su nombre…

 _Esto podría no ser una cita, deja de enlistar sus cualidades como si estuvieras en una,_ cortó, reprendiéndose a sí mismo.

-¿Te molesta? La gente, la prensa, quiero decir –siguió él, ajeno al debate interno del Gryffindor.

-No mucho, aunque me siento más cómodo del lado muggle. Suficiente con tener que atender las conferencias con el equipo.

-Ya veo –curiosamente, Malfoy dirigió una imperceptible sonrisa hacia su porción de pizza-. ¿Vienes a comer aquí a menudo?

-Ah, no. Ron es muy impaciente, prefiere ir a algún sitio donde pueda devorar todo en cinco minutos –los _todo-lo-que-puedas-comer-por-tantas-libras_ eran los lugares favoritos de su amigo. Pero no quería centrar la conversación en los hábitos alimenticios del pelirrojo, así que lo pasó por alto.

-Es un buen lugar –comentó, dando un vistazo al local.

La iluminación era baja y las paredes forradas de madera daban la sensación de estar en una cabaña en medio del bosque. Las butacas eran amplias y cómodas, con tanto espacio entre una y otra mesa que las conversaciones fluían sin interrupción. Un candelabro con vitrales azul y dorado colgaba sobre ambos, arrancando destellos a sus ojos.

-Me alegra que te guste, aunque sea sólo pizza –Harry sonrió con estudiada disculpa.

No importaba si era una cita o no, o si era apropiado o no, pero había decidido poner a prueba a Malfoy. Ya había demostrado ser capaz de convivir con muggles y de disfrutar de sus actividades de entretenimiento. Lo siguiente había sido probar cómo se las arreglaría con un menú tan sencillo, cuando debía estar acostumbrado a platillos muy elaborados y carísimos.

-Creo que _sólo pizza_ es… perfecto –obtuvo por respuesta, que fue acompañada por una mirada directa y una sonrisa muy cuidada.

Aunque eso seguía sin comprobar que el asunto de la cita era verdad.

-Podemos pedir un postre, si gustas. Preparan un pastel de chocolate que tiene muy buena fama –replicó, eligiendo dejar de lado sus dudas y aprovechar la carta de repostería del lugar.

-¿Eso vas a ordenar?

-No creo, preferiría algo con canela.

-Te gustan los sabores fuertes, ¿verdad? –la entonación tomó desprevenido a Harry, que tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo que estaban hablando de postres.

-Un poco. Aunque también soy capaz de disfrutar de lo dulce, cuando estoy de ánimo.

-¿Y hoy lo estás?

-Quizás más tarde. Podría llevar algo dulce para comerlo antes de dormir.

-Suena como un buen plan.

-Sí. Pediré un tiramisú y quizás me lleve un par de tartaletas a casa –decidió, porque esa charla era sobre postres, por la castidad de Merlín.

* * *

-¿Tienes que llegar temprano a casa? –preguntó Malfoy, tomándolo por sorpresa.

Después de dividir la cuenta y salir del restaurante, pensó que sería el desenlace más obvio. No obstante, todavía era temprano y si su acompañante estaba dispuesto a seguir vagando por ahí, tampoco podía negarse. No tenía algún juego importante en ciernes y no le darían de baja por llegar tarde a un entrenamiento al día siguiente.

-¿Hay algún lugar al que quieras ir?

-No algo concreto. ¿Algún lugar al que quieras llevarme? – regresó, matizando el desafío con una sonrisa. Aunque quizás _desafío_ no era el adjetivo apropiado.

-No lo sé, no estoy muy al tanto de tus gustos. Podría resultarte… aburrido o agotador –repuso, apuntándose inadvertidamente en esa sutil provocación.

-No lo sabremos hasta intentarlo, ¿verdad?

-Bien. Pero después no me eches la culpa si tu brazo termina adolorido –Malfoy abrió un poco más los ojos, perdiendo por valiosos segundos esa fachada despreocupada que solía ostentar.

-¿…eh?

Harry se echó a reír, animado por el triunfo que acababa de conseguir. El rubio tendría que pensárselo dos veces antes de seguir iniciando esos juegos de palabras, porque no estaba ante cualquier contrincante.

Conservando esa sonrisa confiada, se aventuró a pasar un brazo alrededor de los hombros del todavía anonadado chico.

-Dime, ¿alguna vez has jugado a los bolos?

Unos quince minutos después, Harry estaba presenciando uno de los espectáculos más entretenidos de su vida. Sorprendentemente, su acompañante no había armado un escándalo al rentar los zapatos y tampoco al ingresar al concurrido salón. Él había cumplido como guía, explicándole lo más básico y esperando para descubrir la habilidad del chico. Y no lo había decepcionado. Sus lanzamientos eran demasiado apresurados, demasiado altos o demasiado ladeados, por lo que terminaba tirando un par de pinos o ninguno. Parecía muy concentrado antes de lanzar la bola y frustrado al ver el resultado.

Cuando Malfoy volvió a lanzar y la bola rebotó contra la plataforma de madera, decidió que era momento de apoyarlo un poco. Ya se había reído bastante y el manager del lugar empezaba a verlos mal. Tras informarle sobre lo que estaba haciendo mal y darle algunas demostraciones, se embarcaron en un torneo de diez rondas. Cuando concluyeron, con el puntaje a favor de Harry, con cuatro botellas de cerveza en la mesa y la camiseta ligeramente húmeda, la mayoría de gente se había retirado. Durante la última hora por fin había conseguido obviar el asunto de la _cita_ , permitiéndose divertirse abiertamente sin miedo a ser juzgado o a aparecer en la portada de "El Profeta" el día siguiente.

-¿Cuál es el veredicto? ‒cuestionó mientras se enfrentaban al transitado boulevard. Tal vez ya fuera un poco tarde para estar en un boliche, pero algunos clubes apenas abrían sus puertas‒. ¿Volverías a jugar?

-¿Me pides la revancha?

-No exactamente, ¿tú la quieres? Me parece que aún tienes muchas bolas por jugar para poder enfrentarte a mí ‒Malfoy lo miró de reojo antes de empezar a toser. Segundos después, el sonido se transformó en una risa que el chico parecía incapaz de controlar‒. ¿Qué te…? Oh ‒por supuesto, el rubio había tomado su comentario en _ese_ sentido. Harry se sintió un poco fuera de su eje por un momento, pero se repuso ante la risa contagiosa del otro.

-Lo siento, normalmente no acostumbro… ‒se excusó entre risas, que mutaron de nuevo para terminar como iniciaron, en una suave tos.

-¿No acostumbras echarte a reír por comentarios dichos sin segundas intenciones?

-Tienes que aceptar que se prestaba para otras interpretaciones.

-Puede ser.

-Sobre lo que hablábamos ‒retomó, aclarándose la garganta‒. Sí que volvería, fue muy entretenido.

-Bien. Ahora sé a qué clase de lugares puedo llevarte ‒bromeó, metiendo ambas manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. A pesar de ser otoño, las noches se volvían cada vez más frías.

 _Y nosotros estamos caminando sin rumbo,_ advirtió de improviso.

-¿Conoces muchos lugares así?

-Eh… Cafeterías temáticas, clubes y algunos otros sitios.

-Cafeterías temáticas ‒repitió, empleando una entonación de desconcierto, aunque sin terminar de formular la interrogante.

-Ajá. Ambientadas en los cincuenta o en los sesentas. Con temáticas espaciales, futuristas o del lejano oeste. También conozco un sitio donde sólo puedes entrar si llevas tu propia taza ‒recordó con una sonrisa el dilema que había enfrentado al visitar el lugar, debido a su falta de recipientes presentables.

-¿Cuál llevaste? ¿La de "soltero dorado" o la de "esto podría ser Vodka"? ‒dejó escapar una breve risa. ¿En qué momento el maldito Draco Malfoy se había aprendido los mensajes en sus tazas?

-Ninguna. Fui por algo más convencional y me acompañó "La vida es maravillosa después del café".

-Algo bastante apropiado para ti, ¿no?

-Eso creo.

-Por cierto, ¿a dónde estamos yendo?

-A ningún sitio en particular ‒repuso, con un ligero encogimiento.

-¿Caminando sin rumbo por la vida? No está tan mal ‒volvió a toser, era evidente que trataba de encubrir el gesto pero no lo conseguía a cabalidad.

-¿Pescaste un resfriado?

-Uh, no es eso. Soy muy alérgico, especialmente cuando ya es tarde.

-¿Eres alérgico a la noche? –Malfoy volvió a reír, aunque para su infortunio eso reavivó su tos.

-Parece que no me expresé bien, es el clima frío.

-Nunca antes lo noté.

-Bueno, en el colegio me aplicaba hechizos para mantener el calor. No puedo hacer eso "de este lado" porque haría interferencia con… ya sabes ‒señaló un letrero de neón que indicaba que ese día las chicas no pagaban entrada.

-¿A qué más eres alérgico?

-¿Tienes tiempo? Veamos… Pelusa, polvo, mariscos, nueces, polen, gatos y la lista sigue. Mi madre sufrió mucho cuando era niño, creo que le daban ganas de encerrarme en una bola de plástico como a una cobaya.

-Hámster ‒rectificó.

-¿En serio?

-Creo.

-¿Y cuál es la diferencia?

-Honestamente no tengo idea ‒compartieron unos segundos de risa, en tanto Harry trataba de reconocer la calle que transitaban.

 _Bueno, la conversación está asegurada si incluso nos divertimos hablando sobre roedores,_ meditó.

-Creo que hay un punto seguro para aparecernos detrás de ese club, ¿vamos?

-Por favor, no quiero volver a casa con la nariz roja ‒Harry se detuvo ante ese comentario, provocando que el chico chocara con su espalda.

-Oye, es cierto ‒reconoció, notando la ligera coloración que presentaba en esa parte del rostro‒. También aquí, estás un poco… ‒interrumpió su comentario cuando se percató de que él realmente acababa de perfilar con su dedo la nariz de Draco Malfoy. Y que además _seguía_ tocándole la mejilla. No era un experto en esos temas, pero sus acciones quizás estaban estirando más allá de lo recomendable los límites del contacto físico entre _antiguos-enemigos-recientes-colaboradores-que-continúan-conociéndose._

-Podría estarlo más.

-Oh. Eh, sí. Será mejor que te pongas a resguardo de inmediato ‒intentó salvarse de la bochornosa situación, dejando caer la mano… pero esta fue interceptada a medio camino.

-No me refería a eso, Harry.

-¿Entonces…?

Draco le ofreció una irónica sonrisa, de esas que solían ir seguidas por un _¿Por qué eres tan lento, Potter?_ Sólo que esa noche no hubo palabras o tiempo para excusarse, porque lo siguiente que pasó respondería de una vez el debate interno de Harry. Las palmas del Slytherin estaban un poco frías cuando entraron en contacto con sus mejillas, pero su boca estaba perfectamente tibia. En lugar de ser una combinación contradictoria, se complementaba. En especial cuando esos dedos se enredaron en su cabello para acercarlo más, _cómo si todavía quedara un espacio entre ambos._ Para asegurarse que no fuera así, se aferró al abrigo del chico; pero estaba demasiado frío para su gusto, algo que solucionó abriéndose paso bajo la gruesa tela. Mucho mejor. Esquivó el Jersey, disfrutando que cuantos más obstáculos evadía, más calor llegaba contra sus manos. Se detuvo sobre la tela de la camisa, porque _apenas estaba corroborando que esa era una cita, ese era su primer beso y eso estaba sucediendo cerca de la vía pública._ Fue ese último detalle el que lo hizo separarse de los suaves labios que habían estado mordiendo los suyos y que le dejaron un tenue sabor amargo. Claro, ambos tomaron cerveza en el boliche.

-No lo sé, tú dime ‒dijo entonces el chico entre sus brazos, rescatando la prácticamente olvidada línea de conversación.

-Oye, Draco… ¿Esto fue una cita? ‒que constara en acta que él no _es_ lento, sólo le gusta estar seguro de las cosas.

-A ver… Pasé por ti, estuvimos juntos en un lugar oscuro y después fuimos a comer. ¿Qué te dice eso?

-Los amigos también hacen eso.

-Mi lengua acaba de estar en tu garganta.

-Sí, eso como que lo hace parecer una cita ‒un nuevo brote de risa ligera llegó hasta él. Aunque el camino a recorrer no era muy amplio, ya que seguían en ese estrecho abrazo.

-¿Alguna otra duda?

-¿Siempre besas en la primera cita?

-Sólo cuando llevo semanas deseándolo y el objeto de mi deseo toca mi rostro como si fuera lo más natural.

 _El objeto de su deseo… Cierto, ¿cuándo pasé de "el maldito Draco Malfoy ha venido a invadir mi casa" a "quiero llevarme al maldito Draco Malfoy a casa"?_ caviló, lanzando la primera interrogante que valía la pena discutir.

-¿Así que usaste el asunto de la investigación para acercarte a mí? ¿Siquiera tienes una investigación que redactar?

-Eso es absolutamente legítimo ‒afirmó, acariciando el cabello de su nuca‒. Acudí a ti porque la mayoría de jugadores son difíciles de contactar o de tratar. Conozco algunos que tienen más ego que músculos o trofeos. A ti te conozco desde hace mucho y creí que no te negarías. Fue después de algunas tardes de café y conversación que me encontré admirando el… _irresistible_ desastre en que te has convertido.

-Tienes gustos muy extraños si es que te seduje mientras tomaba café y usaba mis pijamas a cuadros ‒lo expresó como un hecho fidedigno, pero el chico de ojos grises pareció tomarlo como una broma más.

-No lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

-Para nada.

-Es que no te esfuerzas ‒explicó, recorriendo su mandíbula con los dedos‒. Estoy harto de los tipos que pretenden tener todo en orden y que cuidan cada detalle. Todo termina siendo muy falso.

-¿Estás cansado de tipos… como tú?

-Yo no pretendo nada, hay cosas que me descolocan. Como cuando me devolviste mis comentarios ambiguos y pasaste tu brazo sobre mis hombros. Además… hablaba de que vas por el mundo sin tratar de convencer a nadie. Llegué a tu casa a las tres de la tarde y me recibiste en pijama. Aceptaste no tener vida social y después me invitaste al mejor café que he probado en mi vida. Y estas semanas… Accediste a ayudarme y también respondías mis preguntas, aunque estoy seguro que muchas fueron estúpidas. Pero nunca me hiciste sentir así. Por eso… al tener mi investigación terminada, supe que debía actuar.

-¿Y estás seguro que es lo que quieres? ‒indagó, sumergiéndose en la mirada oscurecida que le ofrecía su cita‒. Tengo horarios impredecibles, la prensa me sigue a todos lados a menos que esté en mundo muggle y mi idea de madrugar es levantarme a las diez.

-También eres adicto al café, pero no estoy armando un escándalo por eso.

-Draco… ¿Dónde compraste estos vaqueros?

-¿Por qué me cambias el tema?

-Responde.

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

-Sólo quiero cerciorarme de que lo recuerdas, porque si vas a salir conmigo necesitarás mucha ropa muggle. Y estos ‒remarcó, bajando ambas manos para _apreciar la textura del pantalón_ ‒, tienen un doble efecto muy curioso.

-¿Y cuál es? ‒se interesó con una arrebatadora sonrisa.

-Que me fascina como se te ven. Pero también me encantaría saber cómo te ves sin ellos ‒Draco aspiró hondo, inadvertidamente halando un poco sus cabellos.

-Eso es algo que podemos arreglar.

-¿Te parece? ¿Tras la primera cita? ‒inquirió, adhiriendo seriedad a sus cuestionamientos.

-No lo es si contamos todas esas tardes de café.

-Excelente argumento. Además… me darás absoluta discreción, ¿verdad? ‒añadió.

Si de algo estaba seguro es que Draco no estaba coqueteando con él por fama, pero sus malas experiencias del pasado lo obligaron a preguntarlo. No obstante, suavizó su demanda con un cadencioso beso antes de permitirle responder.

-Y completa exclusividad, mientras ofrezcas lo mismo, Harry.

Ni siquiera se tomó la molestia o cortesía de replicar. Se concentró en su objetivo, en los ardientes ojos de mercurio y tras unos segundos de oscuridad, trastabilló en la sala de su apartamento. La aparición pilló desprevenido a su acompañante, que lo secundó en el tambaleo ocasionando que ambos aterrizaran sobre el mullido sofá.

-Demonios, tienes que avisar cuando te vas a desaparecer con alguien ‒amonestó.

-Creí que disfrutabas de mi espontaneidad.

-Pero eso no te autoriza a… ‒Draco detuvo sus quejas cuando pareció adquirir consciencia de la situación. Por la forma en que habían caído, era Harry quien estaba de espaldas sobre el sofá, dejándolo en una posición privilegiada‒. Dime… ¿qué te gusta sobre mí aparte de mi trasero? ‒formuló, acomodando los brazos a cada lado del rostro del Gryffindor.

-¿Ahora eres tú quien cambia de tema?

-Bueno… Si voy a estar contigo no quiero que sea sólo porque te parezco atractivo. Eso podría encontrarlo en cualquier sitio.

-Ahora mismo, que no te da miedo sonar como engreído ‒Draco sonrió. Tenía nariz y mejillas sonrojadas, probablemente por la exposición al aire frío.

 _O probablemente porque está sentado encima de mí,_ especuló.

-Eres más… vivaz de lo que recordaba. Te comes el mundo con curiosidad y no temes aceptar que no sabes sobre algo ‒presto a decirle lo que más le encantaba de él, lo enlistó con inaudita facilidad‒. Te gusta experimentar cosas nuevas y eres tan malditamente tierno cuando tomas café, porque te dibujas un bigote con espuma que nunca consigues borrar por completo. Conversamos sin problemas sobre pociones, lesiones y esas cosas, pero también sobre mensajes estúpidos en tazas y sobre roedores. Y como un extra, sé que no estarás precisamente interesado en aparecer conmigo en una portada de "El Profeta".

-Sueno como alguien estupendo, eh.

-Tampoco te sobrevalores, me irrita esa manía tuya de despertar temprano. En especial cuando me impediste ganar la final de quidditch… Pero dejando eso a un costado, creo que podríamos hacerlo bastante bien.

-Yo también. ¿Lo intentamos? ‒propuso, sosteniendo su peso en un solo brazo y usando su mano izquierda para quitarle los lentes.

-Ya no sé de qué hablamos ‒confesó, alzando una pierna para rodear la cadera del rubio.

-De todo, Harry.

-Intentarlo, definitivamente es lo mejor.

-Sólo tengo una petición ‒informó, alargando la mano para abandonar los lentes en la mesa central.

-Qué casualidad, yo también.

-Te escucho.

-Te quedas hasta la mañana siguiente ‒dijo sin titubear, pese a que sus ojos miopes desdibujaban un poco los rasgos del chico sobre él.

-Mira, parece que nos vamos a entender muy bien. Justo iba a pedirte que me prepares el café por la mañana.

-Será un placer ‒accedió, rindiéndose ante un avasallante y estremecedor beso.

* * *

-Me quedé pensando… ¿De qué hablabas anoche? Dijiste que te impedí ganar la final de quidditch, pero eso nunca pasó ‒preguntó Draco, en el momento en que salía de la ducha con una toalla en la cabeza y una camiseta que rezaba "Mi idea de una dieta balanceada es una cerveza en cada mano".

-Ah, la final… Verás, estaba soñando que jugaba la final contra Ravenclaw. Prácticamente tenía la snitch en mi mano, pero entonces me despertaste con el timbre. Fue la primera vez que viniste.

Draco le sostuvo la mirada con perplejidad y extrañeza, hasta que su deliberación interna lo condujo a dedicarle una sonrisa afectada.

-Eres idiota, Harry.

-Te preparé tu café.

-Creo que después de tanto, jamás podré volver a oler un café sin pensar en ti ‒compartió, dejando la toalla en una silla y yendo a encontrarse con el par de brazos que esperaban prestos para envolverlo.

-Eso es porque el amor está en el aire… y huele a café.

-Estoy pensando seriamente en conseguirte una nueva taza.

-¿Y qué mensaje tendrá?

-"La vida juntos sabe mejor".

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Notas finales:** su servidora sería feliz con todas esas tazas y la camiseta, jaja. Por si no fue demasiado obvio, la película que vieron los chicos fue "Los 4 fantásticos", la versión del 2005, claro. Sólo para compartir un poco... Contarles sobre la historia tras este fic. La idea vino hace mucho tiempo, cuando paseaba con mi perro. Escribí sólo unas escenas y luego me olvidé de él, ya que me concentré en _Pergaminos Encantados_. Al terminar ese, decidí retomarlo. Es una especie de "pausa ligera" antes del que será mi próximo proyecto. Porque entonces las cosas serán un poco... oscuras. Sólo eso diré. ¿Algo más? Ah, sí. ¡La semana que viene me gradúo! Estoy muy feliz, también quería compartir eso. Bien, es todo por el momento. Espero que les gustara esta historia corta, nos leemos pronto.

Allyselle.


End file.
